


Silly Scars

by Mudblood_and_Proud



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Scars, mention of injury and cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood_and_Proud/pseuds/Mudblood_and_Proud
Summary: Nikola likes Helen's scars and the stories behind them but there's one she is too embarrassed to confess.Written for the AT Server Multi-Media Exchange.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: AT Server Multimedia Exchange





	Silly Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammyFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/gifts).



> This was the first of two stories I am gifting/I wrote for the BEAUTIFUL SammyFlower. What a ray of sunshine she is and it was a pleasure to write for her! 
> 
> The prompt for this one was confession but then I read her letter and wanted to do something with scars and it kinda got away from me a little bit.. BUT I hope she loves it!
> 
> This is my VERY FIRST Sanctuary story! I haven't ever written for Sanctuary so I hope its okay. 
> 
> Unbeated!

Helen awoke to the feel of something touching her bare stomach. Cracking one eye open, she was instantly blinded by the sun spilling through the curtains. It may be artificial, but it packed as much punch as the real thing. Slowly opening both eyes now to adjust to the light, Helen peered down at the thing touching her. 

Nikola’s hand was resting lightly against her body, fingers tracing an old scar over her right hip bone. It was his favourite one. He always played with it when they were like this, curled in against each other with Helens back pressed against Nikola’s chest. 

As though realising she had woken up, Nikola pressed a small and soft kiss to the side of her neck. She smiled contently. There was nothing quite like waking up on a Sunday morning in the arms of her lover. Especially when she knew there was no business that demanded her immediate attention and that Will had offered to take all the work for her this weekend, allowing her some much-deserved time off. 

“Morning, Sleepy-Head.” Nikola’s voice was soft and warm, and it made Helen feel more at home than she’d ever known possible. Especially after the events of last year and the destruction of her old home. She would never have imagined she could love the Vampire as much as she had grown to. Yet here she was, laying in his arms after a night of good food and even better sex, perfectly happy to spend the rest of the day as they currently were. She could get used to this. 

“Morning, Nikola.” Helen replied, rolling on to her back. Her voice was slightly husky from having just woken up. Nikola loved her like this. Slightly dishevelled, sleepy and entirely his. He pressed another kiss to her neck and then one on her cheek. Helen turned her head and caught his third kiss on the mouth. He grinned into it. 

“Sneaky.” he mumbled against her mouth. Helen chuckled lightly before rolling over to fully face the man beside her. He was undeniably handsome, especially with his ruffled hair and flashing smile. Nikola grabbed her hand and pulled her slightly so that when he rolled on to his back, she was pressed firmly against this side. She did so with no complaint. Lifting her hand to eye level, Nikola ran his finger along a scar on the back of Helen’s hand. The scar ran from the space between her thumb and finger and was about two inches long. 

“Tell me how you got that one.” Nikola said. This was something that they did often. Nikola would find a new scar on her body and would ask questions about how she got it. But there was not a chance in Hell that she’d be confessing this one. The story behind it was too silly and so unlike her, Nikola would never let her live it down if she told him the truth.

“It’s nothing, really.” Helen smiled at him, attempting to ignore the question. 

“Looks like it was pretty nasty.” He said, his thumb still rubbing over the scar.

“It was. Had it been any worse I could have lost use of my thumb. But it was just an old sparing accident between one of my old prodigies and I. Nothing exciting.” Helen smiled. She snuggled her head into her lover’s neck and stretched her hand across his chest hoping she’d be able to distract him enough to change the topic. Helen Magnus did not nearly seriously injure herself in silly ways, doing stupid things. 

“Helen…” His voice held a warning tonne indicating that he knew she was lying. Helen nibbled lightly at his neck, her fingers drawing shapes against the skin of his chest. 

“Mmmm?” The sound was muffled due to her lips being pressed against the Vampires neck. 

“You’re not telling me the truth.” Nikola grabbed her hand and tugged slightly, encouraging her to move away from his neck. 

“What makes you think that?” Ever the picture of innocence, Helen’s eyes grew slightly wider and a small smile played on her lips. 

“Because you look guilty and tried to distract me with that mouth of yours, I’m not stupid Helen, you only ever do that when you want to pull my attention away from work… or something else.” He looked down at her, a grin pulling up the sides of his mouth. Helen rolled her eyes again. 

“Really, Nikola. It was nothing and it was very silly, it doesn’t matter.” Helen went to roll over, but Nikola caught her arm before she stood a chance. They made eye contact and his eyebrows raised. 

“Nearly cutting a tendon doesn’t sound like nothing, Helen. Come on it's me, you can confess your darkest secrets to me.” Nikola studied her seriously for a moment. With a small huff, Helen began her story. 

“When Ashely was around ten, she was making a project for school, I can’t remember what it was about, but she was cutting some things out with a craft knife. She was struggling with one particularly stubborn piece of cardboard, so I offered to help. Of course, I did not take my own advice and I cut towards myself. The knife slipped and, well…” Helen motioned towards her hand. She looked at Nikola who was suppressing a grin. 

“What is so funny, Nikola?” Helen asked. She sounded grumpy. It certainly hadn’t been funny at the time, but in hindsight, the people around her then, Ashley, Henry and the Big Guy had all found it rather humours.

“It’s nothing. I just can’t believe the thing that nearly took out the great Helen Magnus was a little craft knife and not some large abnormal on a killing spree. Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to cut towards yourself, Helen?” Nikola’s hold around her shoulders tightened to show his affection and partly so she would not pull away from him. It did not stop her from slapping him lightly on the chest, pulling another chuckle from him. 

“Well, when you put it like that. But it wouldn’t have taken me out, I’d still be doing this job, Nikola. It ended up not being that bad anyway.” She said sternly, eyes looking up to meet those of the Vampire she loved. Nikola picked up the hand with the scar and brought it to his lips. He softly kissed it before lowering her hand to where it had previously been resting on his stomach. 

“I’m glad it didn’t do more damage; I quite enjoy your hands.” Helen laughed then. Typical Nikola, always making a move or an inappropriate comment. Nikola laughed with her for a moment before placing a small kiss to the top of her head, nuzzling his nose against her hair. Helen grinned. She felt safe and content. Like the man in her arms was finally becoming a constant and not a once every blue moon deal. Even though he had laughed at her, his eyes were so full of kindness and love. Yes, she could definitely get used to this.


End file.
